pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Revenge of the Alternates
One day, Phineas and Ferb get kidnapped by Alternate Doofenshmirtz and must work togethor with there friends, their alternate selves, and their alternate friends to stop Alternate Doofenshmirtz from turning them all into cyborgs. Story Chapter One: Under Hostage Phineas and Ferb were walking down the street, thinking of ways to improve their big idea (a mechanical pizzeria where robots serve pizza) when they heard a shplooshing noise. "What's that?" Phineas said. The noise sounded like he's heard it before, in a memory that's been wiped from his mind. "Any ideas, Ferb?" Ferb shrugged, and didn't say anything, as usual. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said, right on que. "Over there." Said Ferb, pointing over at him, peaking from behind a bush. Phineas and Ferb walked over to the bush to pick up Perry. Right as the bent over to grab him, he slipped through the bushes. Phineas and Ferb, confused, digged into the bushes to see where they went. They peaked out of the huge shrubbery. "Where did he go?" Phineas said. "He runs off, but not usually when we're looking!" The duo keeped searching for him, until they heard the shplooshing noise again. "What is that?!" Phineas shouted. "I think Perry might be in trouble!" Then they heard a voice, that sounded VERY familiar. It is a thick german accent. The step-brothers turned around to see a someone in a large black lab coat, with an eyepatch that has a scar ''over ''it. "Who are you? Do you know where are platypus is?" Phineas asked kindly. "Yes.... yes I do!" said the man cruelly. "Grab them, boys!" he shouted. Just as he said that, two robots grabbed Phineas and Ferb by the arms. "Why are you doing this? Help! Help!" Phineas shouted. ".....!" Ferb said. "Heeeelp!" Phineas yelled. "Agh, just gag them already!" The man shouted. The two robots gagged Phineas and Ferb as they tried struggling to get out. The two robots carried them over into a small portal to a similar version of Phineas and Ferb's street. The robots took him to a place that looked like it was being remodeled into a nice Tri-State-Area being remodeled into an evil version. It looked very Deja' Vu to the brothers. They were dropped in a large building shaped vaguely like Ferb's head. "Mmmph! Mph!" Phineas tried to shout for help, but the gag was tied on very tightly. The room they found was very peculiar. The first thing that was strange was the people. There was an old pharmacist, Perry, another platypus that looked much like Perry except he was covered in metal, Candace, Jeremy, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford and- another Candace, Jeremy, Baljeet, and Buford. Phineas thought he was seeing things. He got up and tried to escape the room, but bumped into an invisable barrior. He looked up to see it was a plasma cage. Then he heard a voice. "Hello doomed dimension friends! Before I turn you all into cyborgs, I must add two more prisoners to your plasma cell!" said the villainous man who resembled the pharmicast that was trapped with them. Then the man pressed a button that dropped two more prisoners in. Phineas and Ferb looked up and tried gasping, but couldn't because of their gag. Their eyes widened. The two people that were dropped in the room- were them. Chapter Two: The Cyborg-inator Coming soon. Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Alter-Egos Category:Stories Category:Mochlum's Articles